Your Innocence
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Chase Young thinks about Omi and what makes him so special. Onesided ChasexOmi. Rated M for breif mentions of sexual activities.


Anon: Well I was watching one of the new episodes of Xiaolin Showdown, the one where Hannibal Bean tricks Omi into absorbing all the Wudai powers and all that stuff happens, blah blah blah, and quite alot of things popped into my head. Now it just so happens that the day before I'd acquired a very strong liking to Chase x Omi stories, and the week after seeing that episode I lost my internet connection. How does all of this tie in together? Well the interest in Chase/Omi made me want to try writing my own, and the loss of internet made me bored so quite alot of one-shots were created during this time. Including this. And off the subject I'm extremly pissed off at Kids WB because they got rid of the weekday line up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did Omi would still be a cat because he just makes such a cute kitty cat!

Summary: Chase Young thinks about Omi and what makes him so special. One-sided ChasexOmi. Rated M for breif mentions of sexual activities.

* * *

So young, so easily corrupted. How is it that you've managed to keep your innocence for so long, little one? Certainly not from your upbringing, sheltered though it may be I've seen other young warriors that were just as sweet and naive as you fall victim to their own trusting nature being clawed to shreds by the hands of evil. When your Yin and Yang were sepperated thanks to my trickery, I remember mentioning to Wuya that your dark side wasn't so dark. And that's all you really were: dark. Never truly evil like I had hoped, simply no longer what could be considered good. You wanted to fight constantly, but for the joy of fighting and overwhelming your opponents, not causing pain to your victims. Oddly enough it's that innocent nature of yours that stopped me from claiming you the way I claimed the others in my collection. 

I realise this now, but for months I aked myself what stopped me? Not your youth alone, for I've taken children in the past. I was often tempted, and I had plenty of time and the opportunity arose_(among other things) _several times. Yet each time I couldn't even bring myself to so much as seduce you, let alone force you. I couldn't understand it, I'd felt nothing but a sadistic pleasure when I took the others, thrilled in truly dominating over them completley. It was the same when I'd raped others, but with you... With you the mere thought of doing that to you, causing you that kind of harm, actually sickened me. ME! Chase Young, master of evil, couldn't bring himself to hurt a young child!

Now that I think about it though, perhaps it wasn't that innocence alone that stopped me. When we first met I was intrigued by your strength, but over time I've developed a certain fondness for your other unique traits. I find what your companions consider a butchering of current slange endearing. I think it's rather amusing how you can charge into battle against giant spiders and Cyclops without a trace of fear yet the sight of a small squirrel makes you run away screaming. Your sense of honor and loyalty has always astonished me, which is partially why I allowed you to keep your free will unlike the others(1). Partially because I enjoyed how you struggled against purring when I scratched behind your ears.

You mentioned that maybe I'm not pure evil, that perhaps there's something left inside of me that is good. At the time I denied it, but now that I've meditated upon it maybe you were right to a small degree, you just didn't realise how right you were nor in what way. It's not inside of me. It's you.You are the last bit of goodness left in me, Omi. The only small candle flickering deep within my darkened heart.

Hmph, you see? You've even managed to move me into poetics. I'm even further gone than I thought. I long for you, Dragon of Water, but I will wait until you are older and allow your body and mind to grow a bit more. I'm a patient man, and I have all the time in the world to wait until you're ready to accept my embrace. Until then I'll just have to watch and help you become stronger. After all, I don't want my future lover to be too easily submissive.The struggle for dominance, I've found with my consensual partners, proves to be a very interesting and highly arousing form of foreplay.

* * *

Anon: Wow, even after that big long AN at the beginning and how small my writing is in real life whenI wrote it on paper, that was a lot shorter than I had anticipated. 

Chase: Exactly what is this obsession you've developed for writing angst ridden one sided romance stories?

Anon: Two stories is hardly an obsession, dragon boy.

Chase: Three.

Anon: Nu uh, how do you, oh wait... Heh, my bad, I forgot all about that Naruto wet dream thing I haven't gotten around to editing to make itsafe for this website,didn't I?_sweat drop_

Chase: Remind me why I shouldn't kill you now for your annoying incomptence.

Anon: Because I'm working on that un-relatednaughty NC-17fic between you and Omi which is partially the reason I'm so distracted, and I can't write it if I'm dead.

Chase: Alright, that's a good enough reason for now.

Anon: Review please people, feed back is always nice.

(1): My theory is that Chase used an additional spell on his little collection along with turning them into giant cats and obviously eternal life that would take away all free will. Maybe it's just me but they look like they're in something like a trance.


End file.
